


Would You?

by myxhia



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Royalty AU, more characters to come as each chapter passes, prince!youngjo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxhia/pseuds/myxhia
Summary: In which Prince Youngjo, the second son of their majesty, had his eyes on the messenger's son, Hwanwoong.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Son Dongmyeong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

In which Prince Youngjo, the second son of their majesty, had his eyes on the messenger's son, Hwanwoong.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Raybriwol is a peaceful kingdom built by natives of the area more than 900 years ago. The last war had been more than 400 years ago and the neighboring kingdoms, as well as Raybriwol, have learnt to deal with it diplomatically.

The royal family residing in the palace swore to serve the people, earning them the upmost respect from the people. Prince Youngjo, the 2nd son of the current king and queen, is no stranger to this oath they've taken.

Ever since he was young, he had experience of dealing with the people outside of the palace. Once a week the royal children would be brought outside the kingdom where they had the freedom to do what they wanted. While his brothers and sisters would play with the commoners' children, Youngjo had a special interest in art and would often go on top of a hill to draw or paint. And if he would come across the musicians on the street, he'd stay to listen to not forget to leave tips. Although he prefers to spend time by himself during those days, he will not decline when the other children invite him to play.

Every year, festivals will occur during the kingdom's holidays, which are mostly birthdays of the current residing king and queen. The palace opens its doors for the people and everyone would have fun for the night.

It's also during those festivals that Youngjo would sneak out of the palace to go around the kingdom and find the messenger's son, Hwanwoong, who is also a performer during these holidays. For 7 years straight, since he was 13, he never missed a show with Hwanwoong in it.

He first saw Hwanwoong when he was 10, when the messenger brought his son with him during one trip to the palace. Youngjo was by the palace pond and Hwanwoong was waiting for his father to be back on the carriage.

Youngjo went to him and introduced himself, "Good day, I'm Youngjo, son of the king," he bows as greeting.

Hwanwoong jumped off to the ground and bowed back, "Good day, your highness. I'm Hwanwoong, the royal messenger's son."

Hwanwoong didn't dare look at him in the eyes when they first met out of respect, but as the time goes by, and their friendship develops, they became close friends.

It has been 10 years and they only grew closer than ever.


	2. The Moon Looks Beautiful Tonight

It's Kingdom of Raybriwol's first festival of the year. The wind was rather cold as it was early spring. The townspeople were already scattered around, minding their own business, all were busy for this special day, as well as the people in the palace. Royal workers are up early preparing for this day, at the request of the king himself to have a simple celebration, it didn't stop the extravagant plans for the day.

The sun was already up and Youngjo woke up with a light heart. He had finished his lessons with the palace scholars the night before and had no work to do for the day. He got out of bed and went to the balcony to gaze upon the kingdom. He smiled upon seeing the flag for today's festival. It was colored half deep purple and green with their family sigil sewn at the middle. It was designed by his great-grand father, whom he was told where he got his art skills from.

"You seem happy today." He turned to look to the person across his bed on the other side of the room. It was his older brother Yonghoon, the one next in line for the throne, who had just woken up.

"I am. Are you not?", he asked. He moved away from the balcony and went near his brother.

"I am also. But I'm not smiling like a fool", Yonghoon teased. The older prince studied mostly humanities and Youngjo sometimes hate that his brother can read him just like that, although he'd always been bad at hiding his expressions.

"Are you going outside today? To see Hwanwoong? To see them?", them, being their townspeople friends. Yonghoon fixed himself and tidied his bed. Youngjo just watched him.

"Of course, I promised to see his performance and Seoho once again invited me to eat." Youngjo leaned on the nearby wall.

"Too bad I can't go with you anymore. Just tell everyone I said hi and if you all could come to the palace for once, please come. " Yonghoon showed him his pleading face.

"Will do. And stop it with that look." Youngjo playfully pushed Yonghoon and he fell on his bed. His brother just laughed at the gesture.

-  
After the celebratory breakfast with the family, which composed of the king and queen, Prince Yonghoon, Princess Yongsun, Prince Youngjo, and Prince Geonhak, Youngjo went back to his room and got ready to go out. He grabbed the least fancy robe from the closet along with the bag with various items inside that he thought he needed. While sneaking out, he reminisced to the first festival he saw Hwanwoong perform.

It was at the heart of the kingdom space where musicians and artists gather. It was the first festival that he snuck out of the palace. When he reached the space, the program was already starting and he spotted a familiar figure at the side, performing with a group, and it was his friend Hwanwoong. He had no idea the boy danced. He stayed and just watched the performance, which went over long minutes. Youngjo left for some time to buy an apple nearby to give to Hwanwoong after the performance. He remembered how shy Hwanwoong was when he realized that the prince was watching him. And he won't forget the smile Hwanwoong gave him when he gave him the apple. It was a simple gesture and he just thought he might be tired.

Ever since that holiday, he decided to see Hwanwoong perform every time. And over time, Hwanwoong was placed to dance in the middle. He'd describe Hwanwoong's dance as a tree that moves with the wind, the wind being music, that Hwanwoong was meant to dance.

The thought got Youngjo all excited for today's performance. He'll definitely sit at the front this time to get a clearer view of his best friend.

-  
There were already a lot of people when he got outside. He made sure that no one recognizes him, not that it mattered.

It was still early, so he went straight to his special place and watched as the kingdom fill up with people and colors. He always loved the view from up there, where he can see almost everything.

Youngjo sat on the ground and lowered his hood. He took out his materials and the brush set he got from Hwanwoong. His friend told him that it's from his father's journey and it was made from sable fur. 

He started painting the blue sky hovering over the plain, the brick homes that covered the land, the smoke coming from the corner bake shop that he liked visiting, and the touch of purple and green decorations all over the kingdom.

It was indeed a beautiful sight, only he had hoped his best friend was right beside him to watch the land together. He always enjoyed Hwanwoong's company. The boy had so much stories to tell. Sometimes Youngjo felt envious that Hwanwoong got to live around the kingdom and enjoy life as it is, without the burden of being royalty. He didn't hate it, but if he was given a chance to choose which life to live in, he'd choose to be an ordinary citizen. He was well-aware of his privileges as royalty and he never let it get to his head.

The sun was already overhead and he heard the bell rang, indicating time to eat. He wrapped the brushes in another paper and placed it carefully back inside his bag. He didn't get to finish the painting but he was satisfied at how it looked. It was fairly simple and far from the actual beauty of what he saw.

He put on the hood again and proceeded to go down, with caution to not accidentally hit his robe with the painting. When he reached the bottom, he went inside one of the abandoned house, where he had always left his paintings to dry. Sometimes, one or two paintings will be missing when he leave it. He just took it as a compliment that people might've found his paintings beautiful enough to be taken. He didn't have enough space to keep everything anyway and he just found painting a fun activity to do.

The prince went out once he made sure that the paper won't be knocked by the wind. His feet took him towards the bake shop that was owned by one of his friends' family, Seoho. The boy had invited him to eat with their friends, which was composed of Hwanwoong's childhood friends that are mostly sons of royal workers. He had known them for almost four years now.

When he reached the shop he can already hear laughters from the inside, even though there was music playing outside. Seoho caught him standing there before he can call to them.

"The Prince is here!" Seoho announced with his wide smile that made his eyes form a crest. Everyone looked at the direction Seoho was looking. Seoho made a motion for him to come inside, to which he obliged. Youngjo searched for a space as they were gathered on the floor around a low table. He sat beside Dongmyeong, one of the sons of the royal engineer. He was greeted with smiles from everyone, the formalities long time gone.

"Hwanwoong might be a little late today, I heard something happened the other day with the performers." Keonhee, Seoho's neighbor and childhood friend, exclaimed. His ears perked up at the mention of his friend's name. So many questions already flooding in his head.

Dongmyeong must've noticed his sudden tension because he placed a hand on the prince's knee and looked at him. "It's nothing serious, he's going to be fine." Dongmyeong gave him a conforting smile, which eased out some of his tension. He left out a sigh but the worry didn't seem to lessen.

"So, what have you been up to these days?" Seoho asked as he placed a glass filled with wine in front of Youngjo. It was a custom and a form of greeting in their kingdom. He drank its content before answering.

"Same old things. Oldest prince and princess are starting to find a companion soon, so there should be lots of suitors to be expected coming to the kingdom." He explained. It's now everyone's turn to gaze at the person beside him, who has his head lowered upon hearing Youngjo's words.

"Oh, Dongmyeong, it's your chance to pursue the oldest prince." Dongju, his twin brother commented. Dongmyeong flushed red as the people around the table tried to stifle their laugh at Dongju's lack of speaking control. Dongju earned a smack from his brother for his remarks.

"Stop. It's embarrassing. I have nothing to offer for him." Dongmyeong hugged his knees and burrowed his face into them.

"It's never bad to take a chance." Keonhee said, earning him nods from the circle. Dongmyeong slightly raised his head and looked towards the oldest prince's brother. Youngjo gave him a wink, _only god knows what Youngjo meant with that wink,_ to which made Dongmyeong sink deeper in his place. Everyone left out a laugh as they encourage Dongmyeong to make a move on the prince and Youngjo just watched them have fun with a smile plastered on his face. He enjoys their company so much and he admired Dongmyeong's bravery to confess to them about this. He really found great friends outside the palace.

After a while, when everyone already settled, Seoho took out what he had been cooking since earlier this morning. It was a giant roasted turkey from Keonhee's family, and Youngjo was looking forward to tasting the food that Seoho cooked. He had offered the guy a place in the palace to be a royal cook but Seoho declined. It didn't stop Youngjo to keep asking year after year though. Youngjo had told Seoho before that his cooking is almost better than those in the palace in hopes of him agreeing, but the most it did was boost his friend's ego.

Just as Seoho is placing more dishes on the table comes Hwanwoong limping but still managed to shine a smile to everyone in the house. "Hwanwoong's here!" Keonhee exclaimed as he waved towards the direction of the door. Youngjo turned his head and was greeted by Hwanwoong's radiant smile. The poor boy had a cast on his left foot and yet he managed to drag himself through the area to come to Seoho's house.

"Oh no, did you walk all the way here?" Dongmyeong was quick to stand up and walk towards Hwanwoong to assist him. Youngjo just watched as the two comes nearer to the table. Dongmyeong made Hwanwoong sit between him and the prince. Youngjo adjusted slightly to the right to give the two more space to sit down on.

"Does it hurt?" Youngjo asked once the boy had settled in his seat. Hwanwoong looked at him, "A little. But this will be fine." Youngjo didn't miss the hint of regret in the younger's eyes. He felt bad that he won't be seeing Hwanwoong perform but he felt even more sorry about how Hwanwoong feels at the time.

"So, what happened?" Dongju started asking as everyone took a plate of food.

"I slipped after a jump. I tried to continue but it hurt so much, and they told me to just not push it anymore." There's a sad tone in Hwanwoong's voice. He had scraped his shin and arms, had to wear a stupid cast, and worst of all he had to pass up this year's performance which is one of the things he looked forward to every year.

"Hwanwoong, it's alright. There's still the queen's birthday coming up. I'm sure you'll be fine by then." Keonhee tried to assure him but he got a slight smile as a reply.

"I hope so." Hwanwoong played with his thumbs. Youngjo still trying to find words to comfort Hwanwoong. When he was about to speak, Seoho started speaking.

"Woong, this isn't time to sulk. Maybe you just got unlucky this time but let's still have fun. Help yourselves with all these delicious food on the table." Seoho poured Hwanwoong a glass of wine and handed it to the injured guy, to which he drank a little slower than a shot. _Or that was just slowed in Youngjo's mind._

The six of them started eating and chatting even more. Keonhee and Dongju commenting on how good the food tasted and arguing which of them should have Seoho as a chef and they compromised to have Seoho for each moon cycle. Seoho bickering with them as how he doesn't want to be their cook or else he'll poison them. Youngjo, Hwanwoong, and Dongmyeong were just catching up with each other's lives.

Hwanwoong asked with his mouth full of the turkey. "Did you all have a conversation while I wasn't here yet?". Youngjo finds it adorable.

"I told them how Yonghoon is searching for a companion soon and Dongju said Dongmyeong should go for it." Youngjo stated. And once again Dongmyeong's face heat up.

"You know, I could've brought him here but he had duties to do in the palace. He missed being with you all." Youngjo said. He was lucky enough to be not that much needed in the palace at times like this.

"He's a busy person and looked up to by so many people. I wouldn't want to meddle with his life." Dongmyeong hoped he had the courage to confess to the prince. It isn't like he was a complete stranger or a commoner. Their family had served the palace for almost four generations now. 

"You should still consider, though." Hwanwoong suggested, finally ingesting the turkey.

Youngjo turned to everyone around the table. "Hey," he called. "Yonghoon asked me today is we could go to the palace this time. Do you have anything else to do today?" he finished. They took glances at each other, communicating with their eyes to see if there's something or not.

"I think we're okay for the rest of the afternoon. I only need to set everything aside and we're free to go." Seoho confirmed. Everyone nodded as they continue to eat.

  
-  
Time flew too quick that it's almost sundown. Four wine bottles now empty. They talked about almost everything at this point and also talked about their future plans. Seoho almost giving in as Youngjo once again requested him to work at the palace, with all their friends agreeing. Seoho didn't waste the chance to tease Dongmyeong again by saying "I'll only work for you if Dongmyeong marries his highness Prince-soon-to-be-king Yonghoon.". To which Youngjo thought if he should set the two up or let fate decide for the two of them.

Dongju told them that he plans on carrying the family duty of serving the palace. He'll study engineering with the royal scholars, jokingly saying "How hard can it be?". They all laughed at the youngest's remarks.

Keonhee thought of being a messenger like Hwanwoong's father. He liked the idea of travelling and meeting new people along the way. He's well aware of the risks of being a messenger but he claimed he could handle it.

And Hwanwoong told them how he still have many interests and would be up for wherever his life takes him. Dongmyeong agreed to his logic. They were still young and the kingdom is bountiful, everything is peaceful.

All of them were standing outside the shop as they wait for Seoho to lock it up.

"This is fine now. Let us go to the palace." Seoho shook the keys in this hand.

Youngjo turned to Hwanwoong. He can't make the guy walk to the palace in his condition and he won't let him.

"I'll carry you." He told the smaller guy. Youngjo thought that he might be imagining seeing Hwanwoong's ears turn red and avoided his line of sight. Hwanwoong had no choice, he knew how persistent the prince was. All he managed was to say "Sure."

"Here, so it'll be easier to carry you." The prince removed his robe and placed it over Hwanwoong. It was a few inches longer and dragged on the ground. Hwanwoong looked even smaller with the prince's clothe. 

Youngjo carefully carried Hwanwoong on his back. He can feel how stiff Hwanwoong's position was.

"Start walking, everyone. The sun is already down." Youngjo let the others walk first.

He turned his head to where Hwanwoong's head was. "You can relax, it's alright." he whispered. He felt Hwanwoong adjust and release the tension behind him.

"Thank you, Youngjo." Hwanwoong rested his head on the prince's shoulder. A smile forming on his face, but hidden under the hood of the robe, when he inhaled the scent of it. It's not a distinct smell, it just smelled like Youngjo.

Meanwhile, Youngjo thanked the skies that it was already a bit dark and their friends were walking in front of them, so no one could see the smile on his face, that his brother labelled as "smiling like a fool". 

As they walked, Youngjo thought of something. He remembered that his other brother, Geonhak, studied medicine and might be able to help Hwanwoong if he had any other injuries. His arms and legs were covered with the clothes he wore and Youngjo was worried that there are more scratches or bruises.

"Hwanwoong?"

"Hmm?" the boy raised his head from the prince's shoulder.

"Are you injured somewhere else?" They were only a few blocks away from the palace. The brighter lights slowly illuminate the surroundings as they walk.

"There are a few cuts on my left arm and left legs and a bruise on my knee. But it's alright. I visited the town doctor yesterday." Youngjo can only imagine how much it hurt. 

"Would it be okay if I checked when we get to the palace?" He asked. It's not that he didn't trust Hwanwoong, he was just worried and thought if he could help, too.

"I'm fine, for real. But if I don't mind if you do. I trust you." Once again, Hwanwoong burrowed his head on Youngjo's shoulder.

"There might be something in the palace that can help you recover quicker. You know, I was really looking forward for your performance. You're the only one I always looked at." Maybe it was the cold wind that made Youngjo spill his inner thoughts, but he didn't care. He wanted Hwanwoong to feel better.

Hwanwoong turned his head to face Youngjo's side. "I know. I always catch you staring. It's nice." Youngjo felt chills as he felt Hwanwoong's breathing on his neck. Maybe it was the wine that made them feel a little bold tonight.

"Where else do I look? You're the best among all. You captivated my eyes." _and I think even my heart_. They reached the main gate and was greeted by the guards.

"It's because I don't want to disappoint you. You always smile after the performance. I like that." Youngjo lowered his head, unable to hide the smile that formed on his face. He tried biting his lip, but it didn't work. Hwanwoong's words are stronger than his resistance.

There were plenty of people by the palace and Hwanwoong suddenly felt embarrassed. "You can drop me here now."

Youngjo didn't reply and just did what he was told. "Don't hurt yourself too much. You can hold me if you feel wobbly." He flashed him a smile. It was only this time that their friends checked on them.

The main hall of the palace is filled by bright lights. There are musicians playing music by the upper balcony and a giant buffet laid on the side. The king and queen were up on the stairs, chatting with elites. Youngjo had spotted Princess Yongsun and Prince Yonghoon with their own circle of friends, which were were some of the singers and musicians that came to play.

Yonghoon spotted the new arrivals and excused himself from the circle. He approached the group and greeted them.

"It's been a while since I saw you all. How are you doing? Hello, Myeong!" he greeted everyone but only mentioned Dongmyeong.

"Everything is fine. We have a lot of catching up to do. I heard you were already looking for a partner?" Seoho placed his arm around Dongmyeong and pulled him nearer. Dongmyeong pinched Seoho with the hand he had behind the guy, which made Seoho wince in pain, but kept his grin.

"I am. But I'm just waiting for the right time for _sunshine_ to come into my life." Only Youngjo understood what his brother meant with the sunshine reference. 

"Hwanwoong here got injured and was unable to perform today." Dongmyeong changed the subject to move the spotlight away from him. He looked at Hwanwoong who was gave him a sudden glare and he just mouthed a sorry.

"Oh, what happened to you? Youngjo was sleepless last night because he was excited to see you." Yonghoon lied, but it didn't matter because it did happen before. Youngjo smacked his brother.

"I just did a routine wrong and slipped. I'm alright though, nothing serious." Hwanwoong smiled at the oldest prince.

"If you all don't mind, I'm taking Hwanwoong to the medicine chamber." Youngjo spoke up.

"Sure, sure. Leave everyone to me. Dongju and Keonhee I have something for you. Come." And just like that Yonghoon left with everyone.

The trip to the chamber was short and shouldn't hurt Hwanwoong that much. He made Hwanwoong sit on one of the beds near the balcony and Hwanwoong removed the robe. The almost full-moon filled the room with light, although Youngjo lit up two lamps.

"The moon looks pretty tonight." Hwanwoong stared outside as he waited for Youngjo to find the needed supplies from Geonhak's things. When he found what he was looking for, he quickly went to Hwanwoong. 

"Can I see?" Youngjo stated.

It must've been the wine that's clouding Hwanwoong's mind because instead of pulling the sleeves of his clothes, he pulled his clothes up from the bottom, exposing his stomach, before realizing what he's done. Youngjo didn't get to say anything because he was shocked at what Hwanwoong did and at the sight of Hwanwoong's slim figure even if it's just for a second.

"Sorry. I got confused." Hwanwoong finally pulled his sleeve, revealing his arm, that had a few grazes, and pulled the left leg of his pants until above his knee. The shock from earlier slipped away from Youngjo's mind upon seeing the cuts on Hwanwoong's body.

"The cast was just put today, so it should be alright." Hwanwoong informed Youngjo. The prince just nodded and sat beside Hwanwoong with the supplies.

"Give me your arm, I'll clean it before applying an oil." He had a bottle of clean water and a basin. Youngjo proceeded to wet the cloth.

"Just tell me if I'm hurting you." 

The process was rather quick, with a few winces from Hwanwoong whenever Youngjo accidentally pressed hard and the prince kept saying apologies. Hwanwoong didn't mask his smile as he watched the prince in silence as he worked delicately on Hwanwoong's skin. He felt guilty at what's happening.

"I'm sorry." Hwanwoong blurted out.

"What for?" Youngjo cocked an eyebrow as he looked up.

"You should be enjoying with the people outside, yet you're stuck here with me because of my stupidity." Hwanwoong avoided Youngjo's gaze.

"You assume that I don't enjoy your company than anyone else's. I like being with you more." Youngjo continued to treat Hwanwoong's cuts, just rubbing oil over the scabs to heal it faster.

"And you're not stupid. As Seoho said earlier, maybe you just got unlucky." Hwanwoong smiled once again, but he might've felt overwhelmed because suddenly, tears came ruining down on his face. Youngjo panicked when he noticed it, thinking that he might've hurt the boy and strings of words came out of his mouth.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry. I'll do it lighter. Please stop crying. Where does it hurt? Does the oil hurt? Did I press too hard?"

Hwanwoong shook his head.

"No. It's not that. I just feel so bad. I've practiced so much yet this happened. And I know how long this takes to recover because there were some of my friends that this had happened to. I don't know what I'll do if I can't perform anymore. Why did this happened to me? I tried to tell them that I was okay and that I can continue but they stopped me. It hurts. I never felt so useless, Youngjo." Hwanwoong was shaking as he explained his feelings. Youngjo dropped the oil bottle on the bed and hugged Hwanwoong tightly. He didn't know what to say yet so he just rubbed Hwanwoong's back for now. He can feel the guy's heart beating fast and loud and the sudden inhales that he made. It hurts Youngjo to see him this way

"Are you disappointed in me?" Hwanwoong asked between his cries. He felt guilty when he heard the oldest prince mention Youngjo's excitement to watch him. Youngjo held Hwanwoong by his shoulders and faced him. The moonlight shone on Hwanwoong's tears-filled eyes.

"Look at me, Hwanwoong. I'm not disappointed in you. What happened was an accident. It wasn't your fault." Youngjo removed one hand from the guy's shoulder and used it to wipe Hwanwoong's tears.

"You'll be okay. I promise. I'm here. I'll make sure you can continue doing what you love." He continued and he hugged Hwanwoong again. No words were spoken after and they just stayed like that until Hwanwooong calmed down and they let go of each other.

"I'm sorry for crying so much. I had been keeping this for the past three days. I didn't know what to do." Hwanwoong played with his thumbs, something he does when he feels anxious.

"Shh. This is what friends are for, to support each other in happiness and in times that isn't happiness." Youngjo leaned in closer.

"Do you want to just stay here?" He asked Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong nodded as a response. Youngjo closed the gap between them and kissed Hwanwoong's forehead. It felt like minutes for the both of them at it sent a rush of happiness in their systems.

"Alright, let me just bring these back before Geonhak realizes I dug through his things." Youngjo ruffled Hwanwoong's hair and proceeded to gather the supplies he used. 

When Youngjo got back to Hwanwoong, he ordered Hwanwoong to sit on the bed. Youngjo pushed the bed to the balcony went back inside to kill the lights. He climbed the bed when he ran back to the balcony and noticed that Hwanwoong wore his robe once again. It's just them under the night sky.

"This is nice." Hwanwoong said as he took Youngjo's hand and intertwined it with his.

"You're only a year younger than Yonghoon, are you going to look for a companion next year?" The younger opened up. Both of them were still looking at the sky.

"I don't know. I don't really feel the need for anyone else." _because I have you._

Youngjo wished he had the courage to finish his sentences, but he was conflicted at how it sounds. He thinks that Hwanwoong might be uncomfortable hearing words that might have a different meaning. But he's just going to say the truth if he said it. What was he afraid of?

"Hmm. Do you think Dongmyeong will make a move? He really likes the prince." Hwanwoong wanted to help his friend but he didn't know how. He had zero clue about romance.

"One of them needs to make a move somehow." Youngjo spilled.

"What do you mean one of them?" Hwanwoong looked at Youngjo with curious eyes. And it was too late to take back what he said because he knew Hwanwoong understood what he meant. So he decided to just say it.

"Remember when Yonghoon mentioned something about sunshine earlier? By sunshine, he meant Dongmyeong, because according to him, Myeong smiles like the sun." Youngjo cringed upon remembering the conversation he had with his brother about it.

"Oh, now it makes sense how he used to always greet Dongmyeong separately. I think that's adorable. Dongmyeong does radiate the sun wherever he is. I think they'll be happy if they ended up together, don't you think?" Hwanwoong made an inference. Youngjo thought that Hwanwoong could just study humanities like his brother because of his quick-witted mind.

"I think so. They've known each other almost as long as we know each other. I think they'll be great together. " Youngjo felt Hwanwoong's grip tighten, which made him look at the person beside him. Hwanwoong moved closer to Youngjo.

"I wonder what should I do with my life for now. I felt kind of bad when I didn't have a concrete plan about my future. Do you have anything?" The wind suddenly blew and it send shivers down Youngjo's spine. He curled up on his side and sandwiched Hwanwoong's hand with his hands.

"I was just thinking what if you studied humanities, like Yonghoon. I think you'll be great." Youngjo answered.

Another gush of wind came and Youngjo shivered once again. Hwanwoong chuckled at him and took his hands to blow warm air to them.

"Does this work?" Hwanwoong continued to do what he's doing despite the lack of response from the prince.

Youngjo took this time to stare at Hwanwoong. He had tear stains on his cheeks but to Youngjo's eyes, they looked like sparkles. His eyes moved on Hwanwoong's nose that's slightly red due to the cold. And lastly laid his eyes on Hwanwoong's lips that's blowing air to his hands. It looked so inviting to his eyes.

He removed one of his hand and cupped Hwanwoong's cheek, his palm resting on Hwanwoong's chin. The latter looked into the prince's eyes, not saying anything. Youngjo's thumb started to move across Hwanwoong's lips. It was slightly dry due to the wind, but soft nonetheless. 

Youngjo admitted to himself that he wanted to kiss him, not that they never did it before. But this was different. He didn't want just a peck. He didn't want just a touch. He wanted to feel them.

He retreated his hand and looked at the sky again. Hwanwoong just continued to blow warm air on his hand like it didn't just happen.

Youngjo felt something soft on his hand after a while, and when he looked at it, Hwanwoong was kissing the back of his fingers. Hwanwoong smiled at him and looked up to the skies, too.

  
-  
The moon is now overhead which meant that they were out there for almost five hours, just in each other's company, enjoying the silence, constant position changes, and random questions. The two of them had no plan on leaving but Youngjo heard Hwanwoong's stomach grumble. 

Youngjo insisted that he'll just bring them food, but Hwanwoong said that they should talk to everyone since this is a once in a while opportunity to hang out. And that's how they ended up back to the main hall with their friends, which didn't seem to notice how long they were gone. Geonhak was with everyone when they got back and Youngjo made a mental note to inform Geonhak about what he did before his brother found about it himself.

The two of them ate and spent the rest of the party with their friends. The time in the chamber buried in their memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this happened
> 
> I'm excited to know where they go from there. Seemed like intimacy is a normal thing in this world. 👀

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I wrote a fanfic and this is kinda like my redemption fic.
> 
> This will not be perfect. I cannot guarantee no plot holes because I still don't have a concrete plot for this. But I think it will still be a journey to write this~
> 
> I hope you'll still enjoy


End file.
